Mickey Mouse and the Avengers
Mickey Mouse and the Avengers is the ninth episode of the fifth season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summery When Thor's evil brother, Loki, Merlock, his legion, Bomb Voyage, the Underminer, Evelyn Deavor, Screenslaver, Iron Monger, Abomination, Whiplash, Red Skull, and the Fearsome Five having a score to settle by gaining access to the unlimited power of the energy cube called the Tesseract, Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., initiates a superhero recruitment effort to defeat the unprecedented threat to Earth along with Mickey Mouse and his friends. Joining Fury's "dream team" are Darkwing Duck, the Friendly Four, Gizmoduck, Stegmutt, Morgana Macawber, Neptunia, the Incredibles, Frozone, Voyd, Brick, Reflux, Krushauer, Screech, He-Lectrix, Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. Plot Prologue/Loki's arrival/Bestowing the Tesseract to Merlock/A gathering of evil The movie begins with Loki planning his assault on Earth. He has made a deal with a group of aliens called the Chitauri: they will give him an army to attack Earth, and in return, he will provide them with the Tesseract - a blue cube that provides limitless power - so they can take over the rest of the universe. The Chitauri present Loki with a scepter he can use to obtain the Tesseract. Nick Fury has been called to a secret underground government research facility. The government has been studying the Tesseract, trying to harness its power as an energy source. The Tesseract has been behaving strangely lately, hence why Fury has been called in. Professor Selvig is one of the scientists who has been studying the Tesseract, and a soldier named Hawkeye is guarding the cube as well. As soon as Fury arrives, the Tesseract emits a huge bolt of light and Loki materializes. The government soldiers attack, and Loki knocks them silly with his scepter. He uses the scepter to touch Barton and Selvig on the chest, turning them into zombies who have to obey his command. Barton helps Loki steal the cube and escape, and meanwhile the bolt of light from the Tesseract continues to expand, exploding the underground lab. Fury barely escapes. Just as Loki bestowed the Tesseract to Merlock, he was very pleased with his service as he gathered his lackeys along with Bomb Voyage, the Underminer, Evelyn Deavor, Screenslaver, Iron Monger, Abomination, Whiplash, Red Skull, and the Fearsome Five. Winston Deavor and Mirage came to see Mickey and his friends/Orders from Nick Fury Meanwhile at the Disney Castle, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Scrooge McDuck, Minnie, Daisy, Sylvia, Ortensia, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Pete, Peg, Max, Mona, P.J., Pistol, Bobby Zimmeruski, Gus the Goose, Stacey, Tank, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Water Rat, Mole, Angus MacBadger, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Huey, Dewy, and Louie, Minnie and Melody Mouse, April, May, and June, Bubba the Cave Duck, Tootsie, Pluto, Fif, Pluto Junior, Figaro, Bowser, Ronnie, Dijon, Launchpad McQuack, Gyro Gearloose, Professor Ludwig von Drake, Jiminy Cricket, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica, Benny the Cab, Robin Hood, Little John, Lady Marian, Lady Kluck, Benjamin and Natasha, Friar Tuck, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger and Nutsy, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaaa, Rafiki, Tatiana, Iago, Thundra, Genie, Eden, Redfeather, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Philoctetes, Pain and Panic, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, Anda and Kata, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Merlin, Archimedes, Elliott, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Naminé, Ansem the Wise, Master Eraqus, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Leon, Cloud, Cid, Aerith, Yuffie, Moogle, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Setzer, Auron, Tifa, Gullwings, Zack, Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, and Kimahri Ronso were gathered together when Winston Deavor and Mirage came to see them and seek their help with orders from Nick Fury. Arriving at St. Canard/Seeking help from Darkwing Duck and a few superheroes As Mickey and his friends arrived in St. Canard, Darkwing Duck, the Friendly Four, Gizmoduck from Duckberg, Stegmutt, Morgana Macawber, and Neptunia. Just when they were recuited by order of Nick Fury, they accept the top secret mission for the sake of saving the universe. Meeting with the Incredibles at Metroville/Seeking help from the other heroes In Metroville, Mickey and his friends recruited the Incredibles for thier help. Just then, some heroes including Frozone, Voyd, Brick, Reflux, Krushauer, Screech, and He-Lectrix came to join in as well. But the recruiting isn't over yet, there are now five more to seek out. An unexpected phone call for Natasha Romanoff/Finding Bruce Banner in India Just then, ????, Benjamin and Natasha wanted to go but their parents says no and it was too dangerous, so the twins climb onboard ????. In India, ????. Steve Rogers being recruited by Agent Coulson/Tony Stark has got a big call ???, . Loki's Bargain with the Chitauri/Merlock's next phase of his evil plan ???, . A Stuttgart Confrontation of Captain America and Iron Man/Capturing Loki ???, . The Big Mountaintop Battle/Darkwing, Mr. Incredible, and Frozone broke it up ???, . Loki in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody/What's His Play?/Mickey's uncertain thought ???, . Witnessing Tension Rise/Hawkeye and the Heartless and Weasels begin their move ???, . The Ultimate Carrier Battle/Loki has escape/Sora and Tidus saved Phil Coulson ???, . Black Widow brought a Man Down/Hawkeye back on his feet with a cured mind ???, . The Invasion of the Chitauri Begins/Merlock and his legion lead the War ???, . Time for the Avengers to Assembled/Victory for a hero to rise/Thanos' Epilogue ???, . Scores #??? - ??? (when the movie begins) Trivia *This'll be the first time on seeing The Avengers team. Scenes #Prologue/Loki's arrival/Bestowing the Tesseract to Merlock/A gathering of evil #Winston Deavor and Mirage came to see Mickey and his friends/Orders from Nick Fury #Arriving at St. Canard/Seeking help from Darkwing Duck and a few superheroes #Meeting with the Incredibles at Metroville/Seeking help from the other heroes #An unexpected phone call for Natasha Romanoff/Finding Bruce Banner in India #Steve Rogers being recruited by Agent Coulson/Tony Stark has got a big call #Loki's Bargain with the Chitauri/Merlock's next phase of his evil plan #A Stuttgart Confrontation of Captain America and Iron Man/Capturing Loki #The Big Mountaintop Battle/Darkwing, Mr. Incredible, and Frozone broke it up #Loki in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody/What's His Play?/Mickey's uncertain thought #Witnessing Tension Rise/Hawkeye and the Heartless and Weasels begin their move #The Ultimate Carrier Battle/Loki has escape/Sora and Tidus saved Phil Coulson #Black Widow brought a Man Down/Hawkeye back on his feet with a cured mind #The Invasion of the Chitauri Begins/Merlock and his legion lead the War #Time for the Avengers to Assembled/Victory for a hero to rise/Thanos' Epilogue Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225